An automated teller machine (ATM) device may include an electronic machine that enables a customer of a financial institution to perform a financial transaction. For example, a financial transaction may include a cash withdrawal, a money deposit, a money transfer, and/or the like. An ATM device may permit performance of a financial transaction without the need for a human cashier or bank teller. In some cases, an ATM device may identify a customer of the ATM device by reading a magnetic strip and/or a chip associated with a transaction card associated with the customer.